


let's split the night wide open (and we'll see everything)

by pettigrace



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, References to s03e05: The First Time, Seblaine Week 2020, Secrets, Tumblr: seblaineweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettigrace/pseuds/pettigrace
Summary: Blaine discovers a secret Sebastian has kept from him.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: Seblaine Week 2020





	let's split the night wide open (and we'll see everything)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoeyva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeyva/gifts), [lalalenii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalenii/gifts).



> I wrote this as a funny and fluffy distraction from the recent news we got, based on a scene I originally wanted to include in a Sebklaine fic I've attempted to write years ago. Now it's in a different setting and just a short cute thing that will hopefully give you something to smile about.
> 
> It also fits that my finishing to write this coincides with the Free Day of this year's [Seblaine Week](https://seblaineaffairs.tumblr.com/post/619636263682785280/datesthemes-for-seblaine-week-2020) challenge.
> 
> The title is from One Direction's "18".
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

There’s a soft _thud_ when Sebastian lets the door fall closed. He makes it a point to remind Blaine of the fact that cars have their worth and _aren’t tanks, killer, you don’t have to hammer them closed_ every time he leaves it. This time he might also do it because Blaine is still _inside_ while he hurries to the tailor to pick up some clothes he’s gotten fixed up.

It shouldn’t take too long according to him, unless the tailor didn’t pay attention to what he’s paid them to do, which is why Blaine’s chosen to stay behind. He likes the car. It’s big and comfy, and the AC is running so everything’s perfect. 

If it weren’t for the fact that, after a while, Blaine’s eyes roam around trying to find something for him to do after all. In the end, they find something right in front of him. It’s nothing special, barely even noticeable as they are in new models, and yet Blaine’s gaze tracks the lines of the glove compartment over and over again, almost as if it’s hypnotizing him.

He thinks back to High School, to the first time he and Sebastian had gone out - together with Kurt at the time; a night that’s ended in disaster for so many reasons that he usually keeps pushing away the memory. He’d been drunk and angry and not thinking straight, so it had felt right, the certain amount of petty, to agree to Sebastian’s offer of driving him home. If Sebastian _had_ made any advances, he’d have shut them down, he’s certain, but to his surprise there hadn’t been any of them. 

No, instead Sebastian has been careful and quiet, listening to his rants and not even done so much as made a comment. Blaine’s been too oblivious - and drunk - to notice it back then, but whatever has been Sebastian’s judgements, he’s kept them to himself, at least for that night. He’s made sure that Blaine gets home and reminded him to drink enough water and that’s been that during that night.

Except. 

Except he’d also craved music, because music’s always made him feel better, so at some point after looking around he’d made grabby hands for the glove box of Sebastian’s big and shiny car, trying to find CDs. 

Sebastian telling him to keep his hands off there if he doesn’t “want to be scarred for life” has always been at the back of his mind since then, though never really present. Back then, he’d dropped his hands immediately, a little alarmed by the serious voice Sebastian had used, though that could have been a misinterpretation of his drunk mind back then. By now he’s fairly certain that it’s been a teasing offer, probably, a challenge maybe, because if there’s something scarring in Sebastian’s car, then it’s probably sex-related. It might have been a toy or something, but given that Blaine had still been a Virgin with a capital V back then, even finding a pack of condoms would have led to a high-pitched squeal from him.

Now, though, with years gone by, that shouldn’t happen anymore. Given that he’s _dating_ Sebastian, there’s little that would surprise him at this point. 

He stares at the compartment, feeling an itch to reach out and open it. It’s stupid, really, especially since this isn’t even the same _car_ as all those years ago. Still, he can’t shake off the urge to look inside it. Really, what’s supposed to be in there? It’s not like he’d be surprised, should his expectation be confirmed. They’re no strangers to car sex, honestly. And otherwise he has no idea what could be in there. Sebastian has made it a point to not keep any dirty secrets - whether they’re his own or of others.

Theoretically, Sebastian has only told him to keep his hands off the compartment once. While he was drunk. Had he drunk any more, he wouldn’t have been able to remember it at all. He hasn’t gotten a refresher when they’d started dating, no matter how many times he’s gotten into the vehicle. Whatever has been in there all that time ago probably isn’t even in there any more. 

In the end, his curiosity gets the best of him. With a simple flick, the compartment is open and spilling out its secrets. 

In the form of CDs.

Blaine’s first instinct is to throw his fist into the air. Turns out that his quest back then wouldn’t have been for nothing. In fact, there’s plenty of CD containers close to dropping down onto the floor, which makes him throw. Sure, it’s not like Sebastian had told him he doesn’t have any disks in his car or anything, but given that they usually connect their phones to the audio system…

He flips through the CDs leisurely… and freezes.

These aren’t just _any_ CDs, it’s a _collection._ Of One Direction stuff, to be exact. There’s albums - both of the band and its members as solo acts - and singles. Normal editions and limited ones. It’s way more than it looked like at first.

It’s way more than anyone should own.

Blaine can’t wrap his head around it. Why would Sebastian own so many One Direction stuff? It makes absolutely no sense. Maybe, he thinks as he turns a few of the albums in his hands, they’re a reminder of someone. Maybe someone gifted them to him and he hangs onto them. He has his own experience with things like this; his _lola_ always gave him things he didn’t really like but he kept them just to make her happy. He opens a CD case to look whether there’s a greeting written in there somewhere, but there’s nothing.

Not in the next one either.

Or the one afterwards.

He keeps doing it, trying to figure out why Sebastian would keep the releases of a casted band in his car. On the bottom of the compartment, Blaine’s hand meets something soft. He pulls out the dark fabric and opens it to come face to face with yet another album cover. There’s a lettering underneath reading ‘ _WHERE WE ARE TOUR 2014_ ’. Looking at the shirt, it should have fit a 19-year-old Sebastian. It might even still fit, even if tightly so. 

He almost jumps when the driver’s door opens but catches himself quickly enough. Instead, he drops the shirt into his lap, closing his hands above it. It would have worked out, if there weren’t CDs still scattered around him and the glove compartment open. 

He could come up with an excuse, something like ‘it just opened, I swear!’ but not only is there no way Sebastian would believe that, he also doesn’t want to _lie_ to him. 

Turns out he doesn’t even need to because Sebastian has stopped in his movements, looking like a deer caught in headlights as he stares at Blaine. After a moment or so where they both just stay as they are, he finally speaks up. “What the fuck, Blaine?”

“Uh,” he starts intelligently. His thumb strokes over the shirt once more. It’s soft, like it’s been worn a lot, he notices now. “Oh my God, Seb, are you a _One Direction fan_?”

“What? No!” Sebastian makes at once, finally climbing into the car and closing his door behind him. It’s rushed and hushed, and he can see a faint blush on his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Shut up.”

“Fuck,” Blaine laughs. “You totally are.”

His reaction doesn’t help; Sebastian won’t look at him exactly, but he throws him an angry glance. His blush grows darker, though, which is a rare sight. And while he’d usually enjoy it for that reason, Blaine actually feels a bit bad about it. He doesn’t mean it as teasing or anything, it’s just caught him by surprise. Sebastian has always seemed so… _above_ everything, he’d never have guessed he had a freaking _One Direction phase_ during High School. Though, judging by the more recent albums he’s encountered, it might be more than a phase…

Sebastian still won’t say anything, so Blaine tries once more. “That’s so…”

“ _Embarrassing_.”

“I was gonna say-- well, I don’t know what I was gonna say,” Blaine admits, “but it wasn’t _that_. It’s… nice to know.”

It’s obvious that Sebastian doesn’t believe him - not that Blaine can blame him, really, he’s not doing a great job expressing himself right now - but at least he turns his head to face him. 

“Come on, I was obsessed with _Katy Perry_ during High School,” Blaine offers. Sure, he doesn’t listen to her music as religiously any more, but when he’s hit by one of the older songs… “Why’d I make fun of you for listening to some pretty boys?” 

It coaxes a smile out of Sebastian, though only a light one. Blaine wonders if his reaction has been caused by anything in particular, or if it’s just something he’s accidentally taught himself. He could imagine that a younger Sebastian, trying to look as cool as he could, would have hidden his love for this band and never got the memo of it being okay. Considering that he’s only older now, he might even find it more awkward. 

“No, really,” Blaine continues. “So, you... you’re a fan? You were at a concert?” He lifts the shirt, waving it around a little.

Finally, Sebastian’s embarrassment vanishes a little. Blaine’s happy about it; he should know by now that something like _this_ would never put a strain on their relationship. “More,” he offers quietly.

“ _More_?” Blaine repeats. “That’s, uh, cool.” He’s not sure what to say, exactly. If he were in Sebastian’s shoes, he’d welcome excitement about his passion to make him feel better. Seb, however, has always been more prone to lashing out. He could think Blaine’s making fun of him after all, so maybe it’s better to be careful.

To his surprise, though, Sebastian smiles earnestly now. “Yeah, it was.” He looks like he’s about to dive into the memory but catches himself quickly. “I mean, that’s been some time ago…”

Blaine winces lightly at the pained expression. He can’t imagine that the band’s… break has been something Sebastian got over easily if he’s actually been such a fan - though it’s hard to tell, really. You can own the albums and go on concerts without being an obsessive fan like the ones Blaine has encountered online. Still, he decides to distract him from that. “Did you go to their solo gigs, too?”

“Not many,” Sebastian shrugs. He lifts a hand to his face and wipes over it. “Oh man, you must think I’m a fucking weirdo…”

“Hey, no,” Blaine says at once. He reaches over to pull Sebastian’s hand away and clasp his own around it. A part of him feels like Seb’s making too big a deal of it - really, it’s not like anyone, least of all Blaine, would ridicule someone based on the _music_ they like, and especially if he’s been able to keep it so low-key, it speaks volumes of how he’s _not_ one of the weirdos. But he knows a lot about guilty pleasures, too, and everything, so he doesn’t say it. Instead, he tells Sebastian, “In fact, I find it rather… endearing.”

Sebastian pulls a face at that. Years have gone by and things have changed, but he’ll still act like any sign of romance is disgusting. Nevermind the fact that Blaine knows better than anyone just how cheesy Sebastian can be when he wants to. 

“No, really,” Blaine continues. He lifts his free hand into the air and gestures as if he was reading a headline. “Sebastian Smythe’s Past: Another Secret Revealed.”

This time, Sebastian chuckles. “You’re a dork.”

Blaine grins back. “I mean it, though. I don’t know yet just how much this entails but I’d love to find out.” He’s curious to learn if it’s a real obsession, how it came to be, things like that. How much this matters. Because it must, based on Sebastian’s reaction; casual looks differently.

“You don’t find it ridiculous?” Sebastian wants to know. He’s frowning at their joined hands before lifting an eyebrow at Blaine.

He shakes his head in an instant. “Honestly, I _don’t_. If anything, I’m _intrigued_.” Blaine assures him. “Like, who’s your favourite member? Album? Song? I need to know, for romance reasons.” He wriggles his eyebrows at the last part. “And-- _oh my God_ , did _you_ choose The Warblers’ Regionals performance back then?”

Sebastian’s facial expression is enough of an answer to that question, so Blaine laughs. He does really want the answers to the rest, though. He only knows the most famous songs of the band and he can’t wait to find out which hidden gems Sebastian likes and what they mean to him. He wants to know whether Sebastian only likes a certain member for his looks or if his personality plays into it, too. If Sebastian watched interviews to find out more about them, when they’ve caught his interest… Just everything.

“Can we listen to your favourite album on the way?” He settles with in the end, because it seems the most practical by now. Sebastian doesn’t throw himself into rants, usually, but he does give away information when there’s the right setting, like the times he’d tell Blaine everything about the French national soccer team when they’re catching a sport match (no _matter_ which sport). Surely the right music will also coax more information out of him. Live commentary is always good.

Sebastian hesitates for a moment, but then he sighs. “Yeah, sure,” he agrees. He frees his hand from Blaine’s, instead picking up one of the CDs - almost blindly - and inserting it into the radio. 

Blaine smiles as he leans back when Sebastian starts the engine, preparing himself for the information he’ll - hopefully - receive now. It’s exciting to know that Sebastian can still surprise him like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian is a Directioner. I said what I said. The details, though? Let's discuss.
> 
>  **Please leave a comment!**  
>  If you liked this, come check out my [tumblr](http://joanthangroff.tumblr.com) or talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/Ll4MDUNBAR).


End file.
